Te voy a recuperar
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Una obsesión podría hacerte cometer horribles cosas, incluso intentar terminar con lo que más amas. (AU) Regalo de cumpleaños para mi mish, una gran autora: Yaem Gy. Los personajes, pertenecen a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo se podían percibir los sonidos que los dos habitantes de aquel lugar provocaban.  
Ella, una mujer de aproximadamente 29 años, sudorosa, totalmente expuesta de pies a cabeza, la melena castaña aún más alborotada. Respiraba agitadamente, en momentos gritaba debido al placer dado, sus manos se enterraban en la melena de su amante, buscando más placer.  
Disfrutando de tener a ese hombre entre sus piernas, acariciando con su boca, los muslos e intimidad de Hermione.  
— Stuart…Stuart, ya…no…puedo más.  
El hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de la mujer, de cabello castaño idéntico a la mujer, tez blanca y de buen cuerpo atlético, subía regalando besos por el cuerpo. Llegó a sus senos, para atrapar uno con sus labios y atender el otro con caricias lujuriosas. Hermione acariciaba la estrecha espalda de aquel hombre, se removía en la cama, apretando fuertemente la sábana bajo ella. Se había prometido disfrutar aquella noche, que nada ensombreciera su diversión.  
La penetración de Stuart la tomó por sorpresa. Teniéndolo sobre ella, besando su cuello, Hermione mordió su hombro, abrazándolo por la espalda y sus piernas encerrando la cadera de Stuart. Ninguno de los dos soportaba más placer, la castaña enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.  
Llenandose de él, y tras un breve beso apasionado, Hermione sólo observó a Stuart aún sobre ella. ¿Dónde están aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca? ¿Aquel cabello fuego que le encantaba despeinar cada que tenía oportunidad? Observó su mano izquierda, el anillo de matrimonio ya no lo usaba desde que comenzó a acostarse con Stuart, su nueva pareja.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana de un nublado sábado, Ron bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera de su casa, sabía que ella no había llegado a dormir, antes de bajar se pasó por la habitación ahora perteneciente a la castaña: encontró la cama intacta y todo como el día anterior.  
Suspiró cansado y abatido al llegar a la cocina, ese día la chica que les ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa, no iría.  
Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el envase de la leche, tomó directamente de él. El sonido de la puerta lo alertó, se viró hacia la puerta de la cocina y desde ahí observó como su esposa llegaba.  
— Esposa…que patética suena ahora esa palabra. — susurró bajo para que ella no le escuchara.  
Observó como Hermione subía corriendo las escaleras como escapando como una adolescente que llega a casa después de la hora establecida por sus padres.  
Ron sabía que había estado con aquel tipo, apretó fuerte los puños de sus manos. Los nudillos se pusieron aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran, el coraje hizo que su pálido y pecoso rostro se pusiera rojo.  
— Ya no finjas, Hermione. Sé que estuviste con él. — El pelirrojo salía de la cocina y Hermione ya no estaba en las escaleras. Se apoyó en la baranda de las escaleras, hizo el ademan de subir, pero desistió, no podía reclamar nada, nada después de que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo después de haber hecho prácticamente lo mismo.

Ya no eran el matrimonio de cuento de hadas que la mayoría conocía, no después de tres años de matrimonio, y que en el último año se había ensombrecido por el engaño por parte de él.  
Ninguno de los dos quería dejar la casa, les correspondía por derecho, la mitad. Era lo único que compartían desde el día que aquel suceso manchó su vida.

Bajo el chorro de la ducha, Hermione meditaba lo acontecido en su vida, seis meses de estar separada de Ron y que él se negará a firmar el divorcio. Conoció a Stuart porque era el nuevo de la oficina, al principio sólo fueron amigos, Ron no sabía de él. Salían a comer, almorzar e incluso algunas veces, a cenar. Hermione sentía que era infiel a su esposo, pero recordaba que él le había jugado de manera similar.  
Hacia apenas unas semanas, fue la primera vez que dormía con otro hombre que no fuera Ron, al principio se sintió la mujer más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra, no quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Lo pensaba mejor, y ellos, ya no eran nada más que simples compañeros de casa. Esta había sido la segunda vez que se acostaba con Stuart, se prometió a sí misma que disfrutaría al máximo. Lo hizo, pero, después de aquel beso con su amante, y que él la observara de esa forma, la hizo recordar a Ron, a su vida junto a él.  
El agua que comenzaba a salir casi fría, la hizo volver a la realidad, las lágrimas que inconscientemente salían de sus orbes castañas, se confundían con el agua.  
Cerró la llave, salió de la regadera a por una toalla y cubrir su desnudez, abrió la puerta del baño y caminó a su habitación. Al pasar junto a la que su casi ex esposo tenía, la puerta estaba entre abierta, el olor que tanto la embriagaba, salía de aquella habitación, lo que la hizo detenerse por un momento y disfrutar. Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino, dispuesta a prepararse para otro día.

Ron salió a caminar por los suburbios ingleses en donde habitaba, necesitaba aire fresco.  
Agradecía internamente no haber tenido más contacto con su casi ex esposa, de lo contrario, no sabría como actuar. Estaba tentado a ir a buscar a Stuart, la nueva pareja de Hermione, quería decirle unas cuantas palabras y golpearlo hasta cansarse. Volvió a apretar los puños dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta. El sólo imaginar que ese tipo había acariciado y recorrido el cuerpo de Hermione, lo volvía loco. Ella era suya, suya y de nadie más. Desechó esa idea de su cabeza, Hermione le había dejado de pertenecer desde el día que accedió a estar con su socia de la tienda de bromas y juguetes para niños. George, su hermano, se la había presentado.  
No podía negar que la mujer era agradable y muy guapa, pero, nunca se le cruzó por la mente, engañar a su mujer.  
" Era un lunes entre soleado y nublado, el frío aire no ayudaba a que los míseros rayos que el sol emanaba, calentaran un poco.  
Los árboles se mecían frondosos por el frío aire.  
El local que pertenecía a los hermanos Weasley estaba a rebozar de niños y sus padres, para los dueños era asombroso. George entró con una bonita morena de tez blanca a la tienda.  
— Ron, Ron ven aquí. Descuida, Katie, el bobo de mi hermano ha de estar en la oficina. — El gemelo, de idéntica melena a la de Ron, instó a su acompañante a subir las escaleras. Y efectivamente, Ron Weasley se encontraba en la oficina de los dueños de aquel lugar, estaba revisando documentos relacionados al pago de impuestos. Levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido por la chica que acompañaba a su hermano.  
— George, ¿qué significa esto?  
Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio.  
— Disculpa al insensible de mi hermano. — George se giró a Katie y le sonrió, la chica no tenía ojos para nadie más que para el pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella.  
— Descuida. — La chica estrechó la mano a Ron. — Soy Katie, Katie Bell.— Ron correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos.  
— Es nuestra nueva socia, Ronnie. — George sonrió a ambas personas."

Ron caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin querer regresar a su casa, odiaba toda esa situación. Tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había sucedido.  
El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de su ensoñación, lo sacó de su pantalón y sin atreverse a revisara pantalla, contestó.  
— Ron, soy Katie. Te llamo porque hoy por la tarde es la cita con el ginecólogo para ver que el embarazo este normal.  
— Esta bien, después de todo, también es mi hijo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos allá?  
— Creí que vendrías por mí.  
— Katie, no somos nada. — Ron bufó molesto.  
— No parecía lo mismo cuando hicimos el amor.  
— ¡Fue un accidente! Ya te he repetido mil veces que no entiendo porque sucedió.  
— Odio cuando te pones así, te veo en el consultorio del Dr. Stevens a las tres, sé puntual.  
Ron ya no respondió. Simplemente colgó, divisó el parque de la acera de enfrente, estaba desierto. Caminó con dirección ahí, en específico a los columpios, se sentó y empezó a mecerse lentamente.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capítulo 1._**

**Hola, bueno, como la mayoría sabe, este es un regalo para una chica chilena asombrosa a quien quiero y estimo demasiado. Ella es Yaem Gy (user en ff) y en enero fue su cumple. Le prometí un regalo y aquí esta. **

**La historia ya casi esta terminada, y será corta, chance de 6-10 capítulos. **

* * *

Después de conducir casi toda la tarde junto a Katie, se detuvo junto a la carreteras, en un verde y húmedo campo. Sentía euforia, odio, impotencia.  
Cuando se detuvieron por completo, Katie lo observaba.  
— No me creías, no creías que tu perfecta esposa tuviese una aventura con aquel tipo que según es sólo un amigo, o como ella lo llama, un simple compañero de trabajo.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabias? Sólo conocías a Hermione el día que fue a la tienda.  
— Ron, eres tan ingenuo. Acostumbro a desayunar, comer e incluso cenar en ese lugar. La reconocí al instante desde la primera vez que la vi. No se inmuto en disimular la primera vez que los vi en un apasionado beso.  
—No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Hermione no es así, es imposible que besara a ese tipo.  
—Te comprendo, yo también he sufrido de infidelidad. Te considero un amigo, Ron. Por eso te llevé para que lo comprobaras. — Katie se acercó más a Ron. Eliminó poco a poco la distancia entre ambos. Rozó los labios del pelirrojo para finalmente atraparlos de lleno y profundizar el beso. Ron respondía gustoso, cegado por la furia de aquel acontecimiento recién presenciado.  
Katie salió de su asiento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ron, se besaban frenéticamente. Él sujetaba fuertemente el lacio y negro cabello de su compañera, Katie mantenía sus manos en el pecho de Ron.  
Lentamente subía la falda de la mujer, acariciaba sus piernas y muslos. Katie desabrochaba el cinturón de Ron, también desabrochaba los pantalones, sintió colarse los dedos de Ron en su intimidad, lo que hizo que suspirara en sus labios, se separaron y se observaron. Katie sintió la erección de Ron en su vientre, lo que la hizo continuar. Volvieron a reanudar su apasionado beso, Katie se las ingenió para bajar los pantalones y el ropa interior de Ron, él ya se había deshecho de sus bragas.  
Katie se dejó caer sobre el miembro erecto de Ron, sintiendo un fuerte dolor debido a la invasión a pesar de no ser su primera vez. Ron la sujetó de las caderas y comenzaron el vaivén de caderas, y besandose como sí no existiera mañana.  
El enfado contra Hermione se estaba desvaneciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para razonar. Sólo era consciente de los gritos de placer de Katie. Observó que la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y en verdad estaba disfrutando. Sintió una fuerte electricidad en su miembro, Katie sintió que algo se derramaba en sus piernas proveniente de la unión de su entrada con el miembro del pelirrojo. Se recargó en su pecho, y los dos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Esa noche después de dejar a Katie en su casa, tras un beso de desesperación e impotencia, llegó a su casa. La luz del living estaba encendida, pasaban de las diez de la noche. Estacionó el auto, salió y entró a su casa.  
Ver a Hermione sentada en la sala con una taza de té, lo hizo pensar en lo que había hecho. Hermione viró su rostro hacia él y sonrió.  
—¡Dios! Ron, ¿en dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada, llamé a la tienda y una empleada me dijo que habías salido desde las cuatro.  
Ron la miraba fijamente sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa, sorpresa, nada.  
Hermione se acercó a él, hizo el ademan de abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero, por primera vez, se apartó de ella.  
—¿Qué sucede? — Hermione lo miraba escrutadora mente.  
— Nada, no ocurre nada. Simplemente tuve demasiado trabajo y estoy cansado. Iré a ducharme.  
—Esta bien, pondré la mesa para cenar.  
—¡No! — Bajó su tono. — No tengo hambre, cena tú si deseas.  
—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? Tú jamás te saltas la cena, no me saludas. Llegas tarde ¿Que es lo que sucede?  
—¡Maldita sea! No tengo hambre y punto. Estoy muy cansado.  
— Tu lenguaje, Ronald.  
—¡Al diablo mi lenguaje!  
— El que estés agotado, no te impide que al menos me beses como saludo.  
— Creo que tienes a otro que lo hace.  
—¿Qué estas diciendo?  
— Nada, eres demasiado inteligente para que puedas entenderlo. — Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a las escaleras, para perderse en ellas ante la desconcertada mirada de la castaña.

A la hora de dormir, Hermione se metió a la cama, Ron le daba la espalda y aún continuaba despierto.  
Hermione hizo lo mismo, sentía un nudo en la garganta. No comprendía el comportamiento de su esposo. Sintió que Ron se levantaba de la cama, por un momento creyó que se acercaría a hablar con ella, pero en la oscuridad de la habitación, tenuemente iluminada por las lámparas de la calle, observó que salía de la habitación.  
Pasaron los minutos para convertirse en horas, y Ron no volvió a la habitación. Se levantó para saber que sucedía, y bajó a la planta baja y lo buscó en la cocina, la sala e incluso el pequeño estudio: nada. Subió y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba al fondo opuesto de la que compartían, abrió la puerta con cautela y ahí lo vio. Ron dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes.  
El nudo que tenía en la garganta, se deshizo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Regresó a su habitación para tratar dormir.

Se levantó antes de su hora acostumbrada, entró a la ducha, se vistió y arregló. No desayunó y salió con rumbo a su trabajo.

Los días pasaban de igual forma, Ron comenzó a alejarse de ella, dormían en habitaciones separadas, Hermione lloraba en su habitación preguntándose que es lo que había sucedido, que había hecho mal. Comenzaron a comportarse como dos extraños.


End file.
